godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Orga (Movie)
Godzilla vs Orga is the 2010 sequel to the movie Godzilla 2000. Plot The U.S. military discovered a big red moving hot-spot deep in the ocean near Florida. They soon discover it is Godzilla so they prepare their defenses. But instead of Godzilla, a giant flying grey disc appears. It flies into buildings and destroys the city with little efort. Caught off guard that the creature was infact not Godzilla the next time they attack the saucer crashes. When the smoke cleared it became clear that this creature was in fact Orga who was destroying the city now that he is part irratdiated Godzillasaurus (From cloning Godzilla once again). Orga demolished the army and destroyed another part of the city. Apparently Godzilla could sense Orga because of his DNA inside him so he awoke from the ocean to fight Orga once again. Rodan flew across Halifax, Nova Scotia, devastating anything in his path. Rodan had not sensed Orga, but he definetly sensed Godzilla. Rodan hadn't sparred with Godzilla since 2004 so he raced toward Florida, knowing that something was wrong. In Japan, Anguirus was resting. He could sense that something was going on in Florida. He got up, feeling slightly aggresive and moody and started swimming towards Florida. By the time Godzilla stepped foot on the beach, Orga was already annihilating everything in his path. Godzilla roared. Orga stopped in his tracks. Even Rodan has heard the roar. Orga shuddered. They knew exactly who one another were. Godzilla stepped foward when suddenly Orga pounced! Godzilla dodged and tried to punch Orga. It was a direct hit! Orga retaliated by using his Plasma spit which temporarely paralyzed Godzilla. Orga knocked Godzilla over. Just then Rodan apeared. Rodan was flying directly into Orga and almost did but at the last second flew straight up. Orga was damaged by Rodan's shockwave and almost trembled. But didn't. Godzilla still paralyzed lay there and watched. Anguirus trudged and swam his way through to America. He was determined to get to Godzilla and whatever monster he was fighting and beat them both up. A few miles from the shore off of Key West, Anguirus saw an explosion. Whatever that explosion came from it was the right place to go. Baragon had almost reached his destination when building debree started falling from the sky. He was close. Godzilla still paralyzed noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. He looked and there and saw Anguirus. The Plasma spit was wearing off and Baragon was about to enter the battle when suddenly a building crashed down! They all looked. It wasn't Orga. They all saw another Millenian appear! Millenian lashed out with it's tentacle! The U.S. military noticed this Millenian and shot missiles at it! The Millenian was now partially knocked over when Godzilla stood up angrily. Especially at Orga. His crystals lit up and fired his Nuclear Breath. The beam was launched right into Orga's face! Orga wen't flying and destroyed a few more buildings in the procces! Godzilla walked up to Orga to check if he was dead. As Anguirus was fighting the Millenian it began to form a new shape. A very suspiciously Anguirus-like shape. The Millenian lashed out once again. This time Anguirus didn't dodge and got slapped right in the stomach! Which caused the Millenian to become even more like Anguirus! Orga sat up angrily at Godzilla and pulled him under the dust. Rodan used his wings to flap away the foggy dust Orga had Godzilla pinned to the ground when Godzilla crystals heated up again Orga saw it coming and climbed out of the way. Godzilla sat up. Then stood up. Rodan was flying directly into Orga again but this time he didn't get out of the way. Rodan had just used his beak to drill into Orga's chest! Orga was definetly hurt by that because he fell down. His gigantic hands kept him from face planting. Orga now mortally wounded was losing, and he knew it. As his last resort he used his Shoulder canon as a counter. It hit Rodan good and he crashed into the ocean. Godzilla now enraged, rushed toward Orga with all his strength. Orga's enormous hands blocked the attack. He punched Godzilla in the face sending him back into a few buildings. Kaiju in the movie *Rodan *Godzilla *Anguirus *Orga *Anguirus-like Millenian Category:Movies Category:Kaiju Films Category:Unfinished